Play It By Ear
by Nerf-or-Nothing
Summary: A Life With Derek challenge to write ten drabbles to ten random songs from the radio or playlist. I was tagged by December'sRose. This is for the Ipod Tag Challenge. Here's the first five!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following show used, Life With Derek nor do I own it's plot and it's characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subject. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said show or make money from, obviously, I can **toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy **ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any thoughts against this, please, do tell.

**If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your IPOD or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.**

**HEY ALL!** I was tagged by December'sRose. This is for the Ipod Tag Challenge. I don't have an IPod so I used my Winamp on shuffle.

I'd tag you guys, but I don't know a lot of readers :c I feel sad. I need a hug. Instead, heres some drabbles for ya.

**Play It By Ear**

A _Life With Derek_ challenge to write drabbles to random songs from the radio or playlist.

-- - - --

**Mary J Blige: Featuring Ja Rule -Rainy Days**

Rain pitter patted against the window sill, creating a soft echoing noise into the quiet house of the McDonald-Venturi home.

Casey sighed and tapped her pencil to the beat of the rain. She was the only one home and she figured with the quiet house all to herself, she could use it to get some of her assignments done. At least... that's what she intended to do but all she could concentrate on was the past week.

She had changed so much. Became a cheerleader... had a hectic but still wonderful prom night and broke up with her longtime boyfriend, Max. She knew she had too but it didn't mean it still didn't hurt.

A frown tugged at her lips and another sigh escaped.

Derek opened the door and slammed it closed behind him. Shaking his head, water droplets flew everywhere and he smirked, expecting to hear Casey complain, but instead she just continued to look at the gray skies and damp day through the window.

Rolling his eyes, he walked over and slumped in the chair across from her, blocking her current intent to mope. "What's with you?"

Casey's lip tugged down on the side and she narrowed her brow, not thrilled with the interruption. _As if this day wasn't bad enough, now he's gotta dampen my mood too..._ "Nothing. Just thinking is all."

Derek quirked a brow and kicked his feet up onto the table. "Okay, I'll bite. Are you all spacey because of your recent 'breakup?' Or is the rainy day just to much for Ms. Mary Sunshine."

This time Casey rolled her eyes. "Fine, yeah. I'm thinking about Max. I really liked him... but I don't regret ending it. Thing is... I still like him. I'm so confused!" She mustered in a shrill, frustrated tone. Grunting she threw her head into her hands. "Is this what it's like to be popular? You have to be unhappy and someone your not? ...For others?"

Derek shrugged and kicked his feet off the table and sat up. "Yeah, pretty much... but hey. I happen to LIKE my popularity. It's who I am, after all." Derek replied with a cocky smirk.

Casey huffed. "Then I don't want to be apart of something so shallow and meaningless. If being popular means I can't be me, then it's not _for_ me."

Chuckling, he stood up and began walking to the kitchen. "You know, your not as clueless as you seem. If that's how it is, then why worry about it? You said yourself it wasn't you, so you should be happy, not moody."

Casey tilted her head and dropped her jaw. As she thought about it, she couldn't help but think what Derek just said... made a lot of sense.

Looking outside at the rainy day, still dark, still gray... she couldn't help but smile softly. Why should she be so gloomy? Because she's not Max's girlfriend anymore o because she quit Cheerleading? She was happy with who she is and even if it isn't as glamorous as being popular it was just great with her and a reason for her keep smiling. "Thanks Derek... that was sweet."

Derek just kept bitting into his sandwich.

**Lumidee – She's Like the Wind**

Derek leaned against the locker and half listened to Sam go on about his latest date.

From across the hall, he could see Casey walking down the hall. She was in her Cheerleader uniform, deciding she'd rather not quit since she decided to take the responsiblities in the first place. Held tightly to her chest wereseveral thick books for advanced classes.

He wasn't blind, he could clearly see how attractive she was. He wasn't stupid either, she was one of a kind. She was beautiful, smart and extremely talents. In ways she was like him, driven to get what they want, passionate... but she was too good for him. And she was off limits, being his step sister and all.

She could be an inch away from him, and he was forbidden to get too close. He could never really grasp her, hold her too him... she was like the wind. There but yet... not.

He'd had a thing for her since he'd met her and though he'd tried to distract himself with her faults, her grade grubbing and clumsiness... it only made him want her more. She was prefectly imperfect and he loved it. For awhile it had worked...

**Puddle of Mudd – She Hates Me**

"DE-REK!" Casey yelled, rushing down the stairs and getting up in her step-brothers smug face. "What is WRONG with you! How could you do this."

Derek looked up and shrugged is shoulders. "What! All I did was use your shampoo, learn to share."

Casey huffed and turned around to go back upstairs, her hair still wet and her bathrobe pulled tight. Mumbling tightly, she turned and pushed Derek, right into the sofa. "You **ass**!"

Derek laughed as he watched her make her way upstairs in a huff, a stupid silly smile stuck to his face as he continued to think about her.

At school, Casey walked by with Max. She was clinging to his arm and smiling. As they passed by Derek, she gave him the harshest glare he'd ever seen and Max shook his head at him; clearly not happy about the rant Casey had to tell him about Derek and his idiocy.

Sam chuckled. " Too bad you love her, cause it seems like she fucking hates you right now."

Derek just groaned and hit his head on the locker.

**Superchick – One Girl Revolution**

Casey smirked happily and tossed her Cheerleader outfit in the bin, and walked away with shoulders back and face held high.

"Casey, you don't know what your giving up here. This is popularity, this is instant respect." Amy said, holding up the skirt and shirt for Casey to take back.

Across the court, Max stood with a few friends and with laughing together.

"I don't need to be a cheerleader to get popularity and respect." Tossing her hair, she continued her strut down the hall.

"Hey Casey! Great poem last night, your really talented." A student called, following by the murmurs of agreement from others.

Smiling, she thanked them and continued to her locker, meeting up with Emily and shoving passed Derek as he and his friends crowded around her to tease her.

Amy shook her head and smiled. Casey was right, she didn't need the uniform, she was a one girl revolution on her own. Whether she knew it or not, she was already popular and well liked. With a grin, Amy also new any girl would die to be in her place with all the attention Derek showered her, whether she agreed or not, the girl had it made and all by being herself.

**Nelly & Tim McGraw – Over and Over Again**

Derek smiled distantly at Edwin as he shared another joke.

It was Christmas and the entire family was there... well, almost all of them. It was the third Christmas without her. Ever since... graduation year.

Derek looked up as the door open, hopeful. Expectant... but instead of the one he wished to see, it was just Lizzie. Looking away he frowned and set his drink down on the counter.

"She's in Paris now... writing with some of the best poets in Europe." Edwin said with a small smile.

Derek scowled and drank the rest of his wine. "I heard."

"I'm sorry man."

Derek watched Edwin walk away and gave a teary look into his now empty glass. "Me too..."

**I could only make five for now. I have to get ready for work. I'll get the rest for you all later. Let me know how I did, it's my first update since a few months.**


End file.
